HOLA ENFERMERA
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando un Warner posee a un mago real...


―¡Oh, no! ¡La perdemos! ¡La paciente está perdiendo mucha sangre!―exclamó Calista seriamente.

―¡Socorro! ¡Me muero! Ahhhh!―se lamentaba Amber con alaridos.

James ocultó su boca con su mano antes de susurrar a Sofía al oído.

―Dios, es una actriz terrible…

Sofía soltó una pequeña risita ante la visión de su hermana fingiendo estar muriéndose.

A Calista se le había antojado la idea de jugar a los médicos ese día y, de muy buena gana, los príncipes habían aceptado participar en su juego, como era costumbre.

Los niños reales siempre se lo pasaban bien haciendo tonterías como esas y luego tenían muchas anécdotas para compartir y partirse de risa cada vez que las recordaban.

―¡Enfermeros! ¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados!―exclamó la Doctora Calista―Venid aquí enseguida, la paciente está muy mal!

―Oh... ¿qué es eso?―dijo Amber, delirante―¿Es una luz? Debería ir tras ella?

―¡No! ¡No siga a la luz, señorita! ¡Yo la salvaré!―aseguró la doctora―¡Enfermeros, pinzas!―demandó.

James le acercó enseguida las pinzas y ella las movió sobre la tripa de Amber, haciendo que retiraba algo.

―¡Bisturí!

Sofía le acercó el bisturí de juguete y la niña volvió a imaginar que lo utilizaba en el cuerpo de la paciente.

―¡Vendas!

James fue a cogerlas, pero no había más de la tela blanca y alargada que habían estado utilizando para jugar.

―Eh…―comenzó James―No quedan vendas, doctora.

―¡¿QUÉEE?!

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

―¡Enfermero, vaya a por más vendas inmediatamente!―bramó la niña―¡La paciente podría morir de un momento a otro!

―Ay, sí, me muero! Estoy desfalleciendo… mi propio hermano me está dejando morir… qué tristeza… qué desolación…―suspiraba Amber, totalmente entregada a su papel.

Al verla, James no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada y tuvo que sujetarse la tripa de lo que le dolía al reír.

Calista le miraba enrabietada.

―¡Enfermero! ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? ¡¿Es que no tiene ningún respeto por la magnitud de esta cirugía!?

James no podía parar de reír, por lo que Sofía tomó el relevo.

―No se preocupe, Doctora Calista,―dijo Sofía entre risitas― yo traeré las vendas inmediatamente.

En seguida, la princesa menor salió por la puerta del dormitorio de Amber, donde estaban jugando, y se dirigió al suyo a buscar algo de tela blanca para contentar a la pequeña hechicera.

…

 _"No está mal."_

¡No está mal!

Cedric había logrado hacer una remodelación completamente perfecta de la sala del trono, embelleciéndola del modo más majestuoso, haciendo acopio de todo su poder mágico para que la sala entera infundiera respeto y magnificencia…

Y todo para que el Rey ladease ligeramente la cabeza y murmurase "No está mal".

¡Odioso cretino rastrero! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que esa magia era fácil? ¿Que era un truco barato como los que le pedía que utilizase en las funciones de magia infantiles para los mocosos de sus hijos? Cuando él se hiciese con el trono se iba a enterar Roland de lo que "no estaba mal".

 _"Tú sí que vas a estar mal cuando acabe contigo, maldito déspota tirano ignorante…"_

Cedric caminaba por el pasillo encolerizado, con la espalda encorvada, los hombros tensos y los puños cerrados. Tan centrado estaba en despotricar mentalmente contra el monarca que no percibió la pequeña silueta que se acercaba ante él hasta que los dos se cruzaron.

Tras un segundo de intentar procesar lo que acababa de ver sin poder creérselo, el mago se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas.

No. Verdaderamente aquella era la Princesa Sofía caminando de espaldas a él por el pasillo, no cabía ninguna duda. Pero había dudado por un instante debido al atuendo que estaba llevando en ese momento. ¿Era eso un traje de enfermera?

La niña llevaba puesta una bata blanca, indecentemente corta, bajo la cual el mago no podía ver ni rastro de cualquier otra prenda que le sirviese para cubrir su piel, y en la cabeza llevaba una cofia, también blanca, en lugar de su tiara de siempre.

Cedric tenía los ojos como platos ante la visión y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acordarse de que tenía que respirar para seguir con vida.

¿Cómo se le ocurría ir vestida de esa manera por el castillo? ¡Cuánto descaro! Alguien debería advertirle de que aquel atuendo era totalmente indecoroso… Pero no él, no. Él sólo… la observaría un poco más…

El mago se acercó más a ella, siguiéndola a hurtadillas, totalmente en silencio y se colocó tras una columna, evitando ser descubierto.

La carga que llevaba Sofía en sus manos se le cayó en un descuido, por lo que la niña se agachó para recoger de nuevo las vendas que habían sido esparcidas por el suelo.

A Cedric se le cortó la respiración con un grito ahogado.

Al inclinarse Sofía, la bata se le subió lo bastante como para darle una visión de su pálidas piernas perfectas hasta los muslos, únicamente tapando los glúteos de forma casi insinuante.

El corazón de Cedric comenzó a golpear como un bombo en su pecho como queriendo salir hacia afuera y la lengua se le escapó de su boca totalmente abierta. Estaba hiperventilando de lujuria.

Ella se inclinó más. La tela blanca, casi transparente, se ajustaba demasiado bien a su pequeño trasero apretado, el cual ella estaba moviendo delante de él como para incitarle a que lo agarrase con sus manos y le estrujase las nalgas.

Cedric se abrazó a la columna para no caer al suelo, enardecido, excitado y más duro de lo que se había sentido en su vida. La saliva empezaba a rebosar de su boca y a escurrirse por su lengua como un perro hambriento. Sentía que podría ponerse a aullar a cuatro patas de un momento a otro.

Terminando de recoger las vendas del suelo, antes de levantarse, la princesa se retiró un mechón de pelo que le obstaculizaba la visión y lo colocó al otro lado de su cabeza, dándole al mago una visión a cámara lenta de su fino cuello desnudo y del perfil de su rostro arrebatador.

 _Sensual._

 _Provocadora._

 _Seductora._

 _La tentación encarnada._

 _Endiabladamente sexy._

La pajarita del mago comenzó a girar sobre sí misma inexplicablemente, como las aspas de un molinillo, sus ojos tenían la forma de dos corazones rojos y de sus orejas escapaba un vapor con un agudo silbido de presión.

Al levantarse, Sofía despegó un poco la tela que se había adherido demasiado a la piel de sus glúteos.

Y Cedric ya no era Cedric.

― _ **¡HOLAAAAAAAAA ENFERMERA!**_

Sofía se giró sorprendida al escuchar ese grito justo detrás de ella.

Ante la visión de su rostro extrañado, inmediatamente el mago volvió en sí.

―Oh, hola, Señor Cedric.―le respondió con una sonrisa risueña.

Él no contestó. Sólo se quedó petrificado durante demasiados segundos y después soltó un corto chillido de pánico antes de salir pitando por el pasillo, dejando a la niña totalmente desconcertada.

Cedric se alejó lo bastante y dobló una esquina. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento apoyando la espalda en la pared, con una mano en su pecho, intentando calmar su corazón desenfrenado.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA SIDO ESO?

Algo le había pasado. Aquello no era normal. Ni medianamente lógico. No podía ser. Algo le había poseído. Algo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Y tenía que tratarse de una criatura perversa y demente… Un demonio… Un vil, lascivo y depravado demonio…

 _"Uno de pelaje blanquinegro, largas orejas y con una gorra roja…"_

 _"¿ESPERA, QUÉ?_ "

* * *

 **Para los que no lo sepan, el actor de doblaje de Cedric en inglés es el mismo que el de Wakko de los Animaniacs, así que en inglés esto tiene más sentido xD**


End file.
